The present invention relates to a ground unit, an aircraft and a method for transmitting flight instructions from a ground unit to an aircraft.
More precisely, the invention is intended for the transmission of flight instructions to an onboard flight management system FMS (“FMS” standing for “Flight Management System” in English), of the avionics type (that is to say which is secured in such a way as to obey given constraints, notably of integrity and availability).
It is known that in order to prepare a flight, an airline company records flight instructions in an electronic flight device of the EFB type (“EFB” standing for “Electronic Flight Bag” in English), or any other portable computer or touch tablet. The crew, during the preparation of the aircraft for the flight, copies the data (coming from the flight instructions) displayed on the screen of the flight device into the FMS system, via a man/machine interface of the aircraft.
Such a loading of data is a large workload for the crew, thus generating a loss of time during the preparation of the flight.